warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Attributes
Each Warframe has a different style of play and a different set of stats and abilities that make them different from the other Warframes. Health Health represents how much damage a Warframe can sustain before becoming incapacitated or killed. Health is indicated as a red numeric value at the top right of the screen. While a Warframe is losing Health, the screen's edges will begin to flash red at a pulse. Once the Warframe reaches 10% health or below, a loud, heart beat like sound will begin to play, and a slight ringing can be heard. This sound also plays when dead and when incapacitated. Most attacks will only damage Health when the Warframe's Shields have been drained. Poison Damage, which is dealt by Toxic Ancients, Toxic Crawlers and Venomous Eximus, will bypass shields while the player is near the creatures. Grineer Powerfists also have the ability to bypass shields due to the nature of their weapon. The Bleed status effect will also bypass shields. *The Mod increases the base health of a Warframe. *The Mod increases the base health and shields of a Warframe. *The Aura Mod increases the base health of a Warframe. *Some Arcane Alternate Helmets affect the base health of a Warframe. Healing Health does not naturally regenerate. Warframes may activate equipped Health Restores or find Health Orbs to restore Health. The Aura adds health regeneration to all team members Warframes. The Trinity and Oberon Warframes also have the ability to restore health to nearby Warframes, along with Mind Controlled or Shadow Ancient Healers. Incapacitation : Upon reaching''' 0''' Health Warframes will go into a downed state. Downed Warframes appear as a red diamond on the mini-map and slowly die over''' 20''' seconds; this down time may be increased using the mod which can increase this to 28.4. They may crawl backwards (movement speed slowing over time) and use their sidearm while downed. Warframes can be revived by holding the Action Key while nearby and facing them. While being revived, a red diamond will appear to replace the red downed-state bar and begin to fill. Multiple teammates reviving another at the same time speed up the process. Once the revival bar is full, the downed Warframe is revived to full health and shields and may resume using all equipment and powers as normal. *Warframes can also be revived under special circumstances (specifically, Nekros' Soul Punch ability, when augmented with Soul Survivor) The amount of health and shields restored is determined by the source of the revive. Death and Revival : Upon reaching 0 health in solo mode or if team mates fail to successfully revive a fallen Tenno before the red bar is depleted, the player dies and must either spend a Revive Token or forfeit. If revive is chosen, the player will rise up and release an energy blast that damages and knocks over nearby enemies, then will be temporarily invulnerable. If forfeit is chosen you can still revive by pressing and select the appropriate option. Choosing to forfeit allows you to spectate your team making it easier to see if you want to spend a life, which is good if you or your team is not geared enough for the mission. More Revive Tokens can be purchased at 3 per Token by navigating to the arsenal, under the Warframe selector. Every player will start the day with four Revive Tokens for each Warframe. Revives refill at 00:00 GMT. No more than 4 Revive Tokens can be held at a time, excluding new players in Vor's Prize, who start with 12 revives. Shields Shields are invisible barriers that absorb incoming damage and protects the player from taking Health damage against enemy attacks. Unlike health, shields regenerate after three seconds of not taking damage, making them a naturally replenishing defense. All Warframes possess shields, whose values can be seen in the upper right of the player's UI as a blue number, with each Warframe possessing different amounts of maximum shields. Corpus units also make extensive use of shielding, along with certain bosses. Shields naturally recharge, but there is a 3 second recharge delay imposed whenever struck. Any incoming attacks within this timespan will reset the time needed to 3 seconds. Damage from proc effects like or do not reset the delay timer. Shields recharge at 15 units per second, plus 5% of the Warframe's maximum shields: 15 + 0.05 Maximum Shields}} Note that because the recharge rate involves maximum shields, the shield recharge rate can be sped up by increasing maximum shield capacity. This shield recharge rate can be further boosted by Fast Deflection and Fortitude, which stack together as a multiplier to the original recharge rate. Overshields Overshields are extra shield points on top of the normal maximum shielding, which are acquired through the use of active shield restoration items or abilities that would restore shields beyond the Warframe's maximum shield capacity. Unlike normal shields, overshields do not regenerate, and instead stack on top of normal shielding, allowing even those with low maximum shield values to gain substantial shield defenses. Overshields have a maximum value of 1,200 regardless of source, and will remain for as long as the Warframe's shields do not drop to its normal maximum capacity. The player's shield counter changes from blue to purple while possessing overshields. Overshields can be obtained from: *Team Shield Restore *Medium Team Shield Restore *Large Team Shield Restore *Mag's Shield Transference *Trinity's Vampire Leech *Volt's Capacitance Armor Armor mitigates a percent of the incoming damage. Armor only affects damage applied to a Warframe's Health and does not affect damage absorbed by its Shields. The damage reduction provided by the armor value can be calculated with the following formula: : 1 / (1 + Armor / 300)}} Alternatively, armor can be thought of in terms of its equivalent benefit in health. Every three points of armor effectively gives you +1% total Health. Note that healing is made more efficient through this because it takes more effort to remove Health than to restore it. *The mod increases a Warframe's armor by a percentage of its base amount. *Damage can'' be reduced to zero by extremely high armor values due to rounding. This is the case if D < 0.5 + A/600 . *Rhino's Iron Skin ability does not grant armor, but rather absorbs 400 / 600 / 800 / 1200 points of incoming damage, affected by power stength and damage type modifiers against Ferrite armor. Energy Energy is used to power Warframe abilities. Warframes each have four abilities that have a base cost of up to 100 energy per use depending on how powerful they are. During a mission they can gather more up to their maximum. *Energy can be picked up during a mission from Blue Orbs. Blue Orbs dropped by enemies restore 25 energy, while containers drops will restore 50 Energy. *Some Arcane Alternate Helmets affect Power Efficiency or a Warframe's maximum energy. *The Aura slowly restores energy for all players based on its mod rank. Multiple copies of this aura allows for faster energy recovery. *Trinity's Energy Vampire allows a player to regain energy by standing inside the energy pulses the target releases (target is stunned the entire time). *Limbo's Rift Plane slowly restores energy for all players within it. Can stack with Energy Siphon. *Notable mods that affect energy: ** or - Increases maximum energy. Note that Flow and Primed Flow ''cannot be used together ** - Converts damage on health to energy ** - Increases Power Efficiency, i.e. decreases ability cost ** - Health pickups restore a certain amount of energy alongside health recovery (but only if the Orb is picked up) ** - Converts energy into health to provide a last resort buffer against death Power Mods Warframes have abilities which can be affected by four types of modification: Power Duration, Power Efficiency, Power Range, and Power Strength. With the proper combination of mods and gear you can obtain a maximized value. See Power Mods and Abilities Power Duration These mods affect how long a Warframe ability lasts. A good frame that benefits greatly from power duration is Mirage, as most of her abilities benefit greatly by being longer and besides her Prism ability, sees little drawbacks. Mods that affect Power Duration positively: ConstitutionModU145.png|link=Constitution ContinuityModU145.png|link=Continuity NarrowMindedModU145.png|link=Narrow Minded PrimedContinuity.png|link=Primed Continuity Maximized at +182% with a negative effect of -66% range. Note that and are mutually exclusive, thus maximized value assumes the use of Primed Continuity. Power Efficiency These mods affects how much a Warframe ability costs to cast. See Power Efficiency (Mechanic) for a detailed explanation of the mechanics. Power Efficiency has a hard cap of 75%: an ability which costs 100 energy cannot be reduced below 25 energy. Mods that affect Power Efficiency positively: StreamlineModU145.png|link=Streamline FleetingExpertiseModU145.png|link=Fleeting Expertise Maximized at +90% with a negative effect of -60% duration. Because of the hard cap mentioned above, it is objectively useless to completely level Fleeting Expertise as well as Streamline in the same build unless also utilizing a mod that decreases Power Efficiency, such as (and as of June 2015 limited to) . Power Range These mods affect the radius and targeting range of Warframe abilities. Mods that affect Power Range positively: StretchModU145.png|link=Stretch OverextendedModU145.png|link=Overextended Maximized at +135% with a negative effect of -60% Power Strength Power Strength These mods affect the damage and the 'potency' of Warframe abilities (such as the number of shadows summoned with Nekros' Shadows Of The Dead, damage multiplier of Banshee's Sonar and Energy restored by Trinity's Energy Vampire). Mods that affect Power Strength positively: IntensifyModU145.png|link=Intensify BlindRageModU145.png|link=Blind Rage TransientFortitude.png|link=Transient Fortitude Maximized at +184% with a negative effect of -55% Power Efficiency and -27.5 Power Duration. Maximizing together with a maxed on a frame that does not need much duration is a good tactic, since it will more than double the damage of your skills and also make it 5% cheaper to cast (although it will require 4 mod slots in your frame). Stamina Stamina is a resource that is self charging and able to be depleted, which is used to sprint, melee, wall run and block. It is shown in the top right Warframe conditions info box as a green bar under the blue energy bar. Melee, sprinting, wall running and blocking will exhaust a player's stamina in seconds upon performing the action. When a player is not using any of the stamina dependent maneuvers, the stamina will recharge at a fast rate. It is possible to increase a frame's maximum stamina and the stamina recharge rate with stamina-based mods like or . The melee mod can provide boosts of stamina upon killing enemies with your melee weapon whilst channeling, making hit-and-run combat more viable as melee drains stamina quickly. All Warframes have a base stamina count of 100 except Valkyr, Ember, and Hydroid, who have 150. Level has no effect on stamina. Stamina orbs are available for pickup only in the Clan Dojo's Obstacle Course. Mods that affect Stamina positively: AcrobatModU145.png|link=Acrobat MarathonModU145.png|link=Marathon QuickRestModU145.png|link=Quick Rest SecondWindModU145.png|link=Second Wind ShieldFluxModU145.png|link=Shield Flux Movement Speed The movement speed of different Warframes varies. It affects how fast a Warframe can walk, run, and sprint; consequently it also affects the speed and distance a Warframe will slide and wallrun. * increases a Warframe's base sprint speed. * aura increases the entire teams base sprint speed. *Some Arcane Alternate Helmets affect the base sprint speed of a Warframe, and movement speed as well in some cases. *Speed temporarily increases movement speed. See also * Warframes * Category:Warframe Mods de:Warframe Eigenschaften Category:Mechanics